


"The Interview"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice fic with the best of fluff and smut together to create a loving dedication from Benedict to you about your love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Interview"

can you write a prompt about Ben being at an first interview after you two (Ben and the reader) get your relationship public and he starts to talk about you and etc... then you're watching at home and then teared up listening to his words and then when he gets home you two talk and then it ends up with a great and romantic sex. hehehehe... pretty pleeeeaaasssseeee?????? *-*  
_________________________________

"I'm getting ready to go on. I'll call you when I'm on my way home." Ben called on the phone before he was up for his love interview. 

"Alright, I'm watching. You'll do great babe. I love you." You said happily. 

"Got to go, love you." Ben hung up quickly and a second later he was being announced by the interviewers Alex and Matt of The One Show. You put your phone down and turned the volume up on the telly. 

Alex: Welcome Benedict! Very happy to have you with us this evening.

Ben: Pleasure to be here.

Matt: Benedict, you've been quite the busy gent lately and now on top of that you've got some new projects coming up. Can you tell us a little more about them?

Ben: Yeah, yeah of course. I'm preparing for my new role as the lead in Hamlet...

Ben and the interviewers went on talking about the new projects then questions turned to the recent announcement of your relationship. 

Alex: So Benedict, you recently announced your relationship with (Y/F/N), can you tell us a bit about her? Shed some light on the relationship.

Ben: well she's watching today, Hello love! Sorry I just wanted to say that. Okay, our relationship. She the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on, she's perfect in every way and I'm madly in love with her.

Matt: Come on Ben, tell us more.

Ben laughed and nodded.

Ben: We met at a pub in Hampstead and then again as we were jogging separately on the Heath. I kinda ran into her and almost knocked her down, never fear, I caught her.

Everyone chuckled. 

Matt: yeah I bet it was by "accident" too.

He winked.

Ben: well I was blinded by her extreme beauty like some angel from the heavens and I may have been staring at her. Sorry love. She really is a great woman and I really am happy. I have a wonderful woman on my arm and an amazing career and fantastic fans that are happy for me. I love (Y/N), so much.

Alex: Do you see this relationship lasting long term?

Ben: Absolutely, we were made for each other. My family and friends love her and her family and friends love me so everyone is very happy and everything is perfect. 

Matt: What is it like juggling a hectic career like yours and a relationship?

Ben: it's sometimes challenging when I have to leave home for a time but what keeps me going is our nightly Skype calls and our constant calls and messages. We even hide letters and give clues to find them while we're gone so that's fun and always lovely reading little heartfelt letters to each other. 

You were crying now, so happy in your life with Benedict. He was so proud of his relationship with you and he loved showing you to everyone but also protected you from to much publicity. The interview ended soon after and Ben called shortly after that to let you know he was on his way home. You managed to hide your tears and calm yourself before Ben arrived home on his motorbike twenty minutes later. 

"He...uff." You jumped on Ben as soon as he came in the door. "As I was going to say...Hello." Ben laughed. 

"You were amazing. Did you really mean all the things you said? You really are happy and you're just as in love with me as I am you?" You landed on your own two feet again. 

"I love you so much (Y/N), of course I mean all the things I said." Ben held your face in his hands.

"You hang on all day for our calls and you really enjoy our letters?" Your tears were returning.

"It's what I live for everyday I have to be away from you. I miss you so much when I'm gone that it kills me but when I get back to my room at night and open my laptop and see your gorgeous face appear, the life I lost all day builds up again and keeps me going." Ben smiled then kissed you tenderly. The kiss grew with lust and passion and began to get handsey as you pulled Ben by the color down to you closer and his arms wrapped around your back and pressed you closer to him. You bit at his lower lip and he moaned into your mouth and lifted you into his arms. You both kissed feverishly as you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

"Couch..." You breathed and Ben walked to the couch and set you down then crawled up between your legs and laid on top of you keeping his kisses hard and filled with passion. Both of you panted as the kiss broke. Ben's eyes were dark now with lust and hunger. He slowed down his feverish hands and slide his hands up your shirt and took it off then unhooked your bra and worshiped each breast with kisses and touches before kissing and nibbling on each nipple making you moan and shake under him. His hand cups your cheek and he leans in to kiss you once again. Your fight to unbutton your bottoms and slip them off but Ben takes them off first in one pull he has them and your panties off and on the floor. Your hands return to the buttons on his plaid shirt and work them off quickly, Ben removes the shirt and tosses it to the floor with your pants. 

"Honey." He pants, slowing down his hastily actions as you still try to pull at his jeans to get them off. "Honey, stop..." He gets up.

"What, what is it?" You breathe. 

"Let's take this to the bedroom. I want a special moment and to share a connection." Ben had returned to his soft caring self by the look in his eyes. You set up and Ben took you into his arms once again and headed upstairs to the bed. He slipped his pants and jeans off and laid by you in bed as he ran his finger tips along your beautiful body, over your beautiful curves. You both stared into each other's eyes as your hands explored each other. Ben got on top and slowly slid into you moist hole and held you while you stretched to accommodate his hard cock. You nodded and gave him a kiss then he started his slow movements until your hands gripped his shoulders and your moans became numerous and his grunts and growls became furious. It wasn't long after he picked up his speed that the two of you basked in the joy of your orgasms together, each lying in each other's loving arms.


End file.
